Encuentro
by Escritora17
Summary: Hill creía que Coulson había muerto. ¿Qué haría sin él? Era su todo... El dolor le consumía por dentro, porque por fuera no era nada más que una agente fría, ya sin sentimientos de por medio. Pero... un encuentro entre ellos hará que salgan a flote sus sentimientos. Bueno... medio encuentro, ya que son interrumpidos, sin querer, por Barton y Stark.


**Phil Coulson y María Hill.**  
**One-Shot**

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Shield, o aparentaba estarlo. Cierto era que había sufrido, como nunca en su vida, cuando Fury confirmó la muerte de Coulson. Él era su amigo, su compañero, su apoyo en todo. ¿Qué haría sin Phil?

También era su amor imposible. Porque sí, ella amaba a Coulson, lo amó desde que lo conoció pero siempre guardó apariencias. Cuando la chelista lo dejó, ella se aguantó las ganas de querer decir: "Te lo dije, te dije que ella te iba a dañar" Aunque lo que le dijo fue diferente."Si la amas, búscala" Pero Phil nunca fue a por ella.

Por un momento se hizo ilusiones de que él no quería ya nada con la chelista, pero tuvieron otra conversación breve antes de lo sucedido con Loki en el Helicarrier.

_"Luego de ésto iré a Portlad"_ Y al escucharlo, se derrumbó. Él la amaba, por eso la buscaría.

_"No puedes ir"_ Se apresuró en decir. Su corazón latía a mil uno.

_"Le pediré matrimonio"_ No se dio cuenta que una lágrima brotó de su ojo. No debería llorar, debía ser fuerte, por la felicidad de Phil. _"Por qué no quieres que vaya?"_ No supo qué contestar.

_"No quiero que te vuelva hacer daño, sólo eso_" Contestó sin ánimos.

_"¿Nada más?"_ Su mirada curiosa y sonrisa inocente le hacían suspirar. Tan así, que se delató. _"Oh... ya veo... Mira, Hill, yo..."_ Se apresuró en callarlo e irse. No quería tener esa conversación en ése momento.

_"Sólo espero hagas lo correcto"_ Fue lo único que le dijo antes de marcharse.

Caminó hasta la sala de juntas, dejando sus recuerdos de lado, y abrió la puerta. Fury le había mandado a llamar urgentemente.

- Tome asiento, Hill.- Escuchó de su jefe.- Tengo una grata noticia que puede tomarla por sorpresa.

- Adelante.- Desde que supo de la muerte de Phil, ella no volvió a ser la misma. Era totalmente fría y se había aislado de todos.

- ¿Me extrañaste?.- Aquella voz... aquella voz era de... no podía ser cierto, ah... Fury debía estar con pensamientos suicidas si se atrevía a hacerle una broma de ése tipo

- ¿Qué? ¿No te alegras por escuchar mi voz?.- Luego del silencio, otra pregunta se escuchó.- Soy yo, Hill, estoy vivo.- Entonces reaccionó.

- Señor, si ésto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto.- Apretó la mandíbula y aguantó las ganas de llorar.

- No es ninguna broma, Hill, Coulson está vivo.

De entre las sombras, una figura surgía. Dando paso a Phil Coulson. ¡Estaba vivo!, ¡su Phil estaba vivo!

No supo qué hacer. Los ojos se le aguaron y las manos le temblaron. Trató de pararse pero las piernas no le reaccionaron, y cuando lo hicieron, le temblaron.

¿Era real? ¿Phil estaba vivo? ¿O sólo era una broma muy realista, secundada por Stark? No... lo que veía era tan real que ni la tecnología de Tony podría hacer eso, ¿cierto?

- ¿Er...e...es eres re...al?.- No pudo evitar que la voz, también, le temblara. Si era una broma, espera a que Stark y Fury se burlaran de ella.

- Soy tan real como los dioses de otros mundos.- La voz serena de él, era música para sus oídos. Aunque en esas circunstancias, sólo le causó aturdimiento.

Entonces, todo a su alrededor le dio vueltas. Tanto así que tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa y agachar la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Se sentía tan débil, tan frágil. Se estaba destruyendo a sí misma.

- No te ves bien, Kitty.- La voz preocupada de Coulson le hizo abrir los ojos. Era él, sin duda, era él. Porque sólo Phil Coulson le llamaba así, además que nadie sabía del apodo.

Dio grandes zancadas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo frente al agente. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y lloro en su pecho. Él correspondió al abrazo, tomándola por la cintura, y dejó que se desahogara. Buscó la mirada de Fury para saber sobre el estado de ella.

- Dejó de comer desde lo sucedido.- Contestó claramente preocupado. Coulson sólo asintió.

- Creí que... que... que esta...estabas... muerto...- Los sollozos eran de esperarse. Su Coulson estaba vivo, y ella no podía ocultar sus sentimientos y emociones. Esperen, ¿desde cuando era "suyo"?

- Yo también lo creí hasta que desperté...- Comenzó a acariciar lentamente el cabello de la agente.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de Hill. Lavanda... Oh... cómo había extrañado ese peculiar aroma. La apretó más, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y como respuesta, ella hizo mismo. Era como si ambos tuvieran miedo de perderse. Como si se necesitaran mutuamente.

- Te extrañé tanto... - Phil no dejaba de balbucear esas palabras, que Fury ya se había confundido. ¿Acaso eran pareja?

- Gracias...- Fue apenas lo que se oyó de Hill.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por extrañarte?, creí que tú también lo habías hecho.- Rió ligeramente.

- Por venir aquí primero...

- Y a dónde más iría?.- Preguntó extrañado. No tenía a nadie más a quien ver. O al menos no se acordaba de nadie más que no sea Hill.

- ¿Ya te olvidaste? ¿Boda? ¿Chelista? ¿Portlad?.- Se separó y lo miró un poco molesta.

- Ah, eso.- La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro y eso confundió a Hill.- Lo dije para confirmar una cosa.

- No te entiendo.- Su menté trató de atar cabos, pero no pudo. No le encontraba lógica a lo que Coulson estaba diciendo. ¿Confirmar qué?

- Lo que acabo de confirmar por segunda vez...- Y lentamente se acercó al rostro de Hill y depositó un suave y dulce beso.

Su cuerpo se tensó. Sabía lo que ocurría pero no sabía por qué, además que estaban delante Fury. Luego de unos segundos sin contestar, al estar sorprendida, decidió responderle el beso. Oh... era lo que había esperado tanto... era tan mágico... tan... tan hermoso...

Enredó sus manos en el cuello de Coulson y él volvió a sujetarla de la cintura.

Fury salió de la estancia diciendo.- Por favor, vayan a una de las habitaciones donde no hayan cámaras...

Ante eso, ambos se sonrojaron y dejaron de besarse, separándose avergonzados.

- Lo siento...- Phil fue el primero en hablar.

- No debí... yo... oh... estoy tan feliz de verte, que estés aquí, que seas real y no una estúpida broma... que me hayas besado...- Calló al darse cuenta de lo dicho. ¿Y si sólo había sido un impulso por parte de su compañero?

Phil sólo sonrió.- Me alegro que no hayas hecho una de tus llaves.- Rió.

Las risas llenaron el ambiente.

- En serio... cuando inicié el beso, creí me ibas a hacer una de tus llaves.- Justificó su broma.

- Yo no sabía qué hacer...- Ella rió nerviosamente. Miró las cámaras.- Creo, es mejor ir a otro lugar.- Las señaló con unos movimientos de cabeza.

Phil asintió y caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Hill. Al entrar, una ligera tensión se podía sentir entre ellos. La puerta cerrada y nadie quien los molestara. Tomaron asiento en la cama, uno al costado del otro.

- Comienza... comienza por explicarme cómo estás vivo.- Hill exigió con la poca voz que le quedaba, pues ya se le estaba quebrando.

- Estuve muerto, oficialmente, durante un minuto.- Ante eso, Hill palideció y sus ojos se aguaron más.- Lograron reanimarme y caí en coma, hasta hace unas horas de hoy.- Explicaba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Pero... pero por qué has salido? Tienes que estar en reposo, te puede suceder algo, tienen que estar monitoreándote y...- Comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido pero fue callada por un dedo de Phil. Pasó saliva dificultosamente y trató de respirar lentamente.

- Necesitaba verte...- Fueron las únicas palabras de él.

- Por qué querrías verme, si le ibas a pedir matrimonio a...- No pudo continuar... aquello le dolía tanto.

- No era cierto...- Se acercó más a ella.- Necesitaba saber tu reacción, confirmar mis sospechas.-Tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

- Y cuando lo descubriste, me ibas a explicar que era sólo una ilusión, algo efímero, algo que no iba a tener resultados...- Agachó la cabeza y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.- ¿No es cierto?.- Musitó.

- ¿Qué? No.- Contestó rápidamente y con una mano, tomó el mentón de Hill.- Lo que iba a decir era que ya sabía lo que pasaba y que había estado completamente ciego por no haberme fijado quién era la persona que me amaba realmente y a la cual le correspondía el sentimiento.- Tantos años trabajando juntos, y recién se dio cuenta que ella era todo lo que había esperado en una mujer.

Ella a iba a contestar, pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Phil. Ésta vez no demoró en contestar y respondió con la misma delicadeza que mostraba Coulson.

Poco a poco, el beso se fue haciendo más intenso y tomó un ritmo más acelerado. Era como si la vida se les estuviera yendo en ésa acción.

No sabían cómo, pero habían terminado completamente sobre la cama. Phil tocaba delicadamente, por encima de la ropa, el menudo cuerpo de la agente.

Sus respiraciones eran tan agitadas que apenas balbuceaban palabras tiernas, como un "te amo".

Y apenas se escucharon decir aquellas dos palabras, la ropa comenzó a estorbarles. Poco a poco, él le quitó medio traje de cuero, dejándola desnuda de arriba, y ella le quitó el saco, la corbata y la camisa.

Seguían besándose, ésta vez en el cuello y demás partes. Volviendo al punto inicial, los labios, se miraron tiernamente. Estaban a punto de demostrase su amor si no fuera porque la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Hill!, código roj... madre santa...- A Barton casi se le cae la quijada al observar la escena.

Ambos, Se pusieron rojos como un tomate. Phil sólo atinó a cubrir a Hill.

Barton se sorprendió por dos cosas, por la escena tipo kamasutra que protagonizaban Coulson y Hill, y por confirmar lo dicho por Fury. Coulson estaba vivo.

- Ehmmm... yo... yo...- Barton comenzó a balbucear incoherencias en microsegundos, a lo que les dio tiempo de cubrirse un poco mejor.

Al menos tenían suerte, Barton era un tipo reservado. Hubiera sido peor si, quien los encontraba así, era...

- Legolas, te demoras tanto para avisarle a...- Tony asoma su cabeza y abre los ojos sorprendido.- No sólo está vivo, si no que listo para la acción.- Y al diablo. Stark los molestaría por el resto de sus vidas.

¿Acaso podría ser más vergonzoso? Ojalá que no.

A María no le quedó de otra que lanzarles el despertador y un par de libros. A lo que ambos se fueron cerrando la puerta.

- Estamos perdidos...

Rieron avergonzados, se vistieron y salieron a ver lo que sucedía.

Afuera se encontraron con un código rojo, toda la nave estaba siendo atacada. Los Vengadores miraron a la pareja recién llegada e intercabiaron miradas.

-Sentimos mucho arruinarles su "diversión", pero ésto es más importante.- Por primera vez, Stark le ponía algo de lógica a sus comentarios irónicos.

- Si dices algo más, juro que te aventaré al primer enemigo que vea.- Hill no dudó en amenazar al millonario.

Stark sintió un escalofrío cuando las miradas, de ambos agentes, se clavaron en él.- Ok, ok, no hace falta tanta amenza, luego terminan lo que empezaron, si quieren les puedo prestar todo un piso de la torre.- Y dicho eso, se fue corriendo a por su armadura. Los demás del equipo, sólo reprimieron unas cuantas risas y se echaron a andar. Coulson y Hill estaban tan rojos de la verguenza y ocupados por Stark que hasta se olvidaron de soltarse las manos.

Sí, definitivamenteya no los tratarían igual luego de eso.

* * *

**El final fue algo estúpido. Lo sé. Pero a wuebo. xDDDDDDDDD**

**Dejen comentarios, please. :3**


End file.
